Waking Cloud
Waking Cloud was the midwife/a tribal of the Sorrows, a former student of the New Canaanite Daniel, and an ally of the Dead Horses. Fallout: New Vegas Waking Cloud was a Sorrows tribal, and one of Daniel's first converts. Daniel saved her life when she was giving birth to her third child, and taught her how to properly deliver children. She then became the Sorrows' midwife, and had started to learn Daniel's Mormon faith. Waking Cloud spoke with a good level of English, indicating she had been learning for a while. Waking Cloud had three children with her husband; however her husband was killed by a White Leg as one of the first Sorrows to be evacuated to the Grand Staircase. Daniel knew of this, but had kept it from Waking Cloud, fearing that placing such a heavy burden on her would only weaken her when her tribe needs her to be strong. Waking Cloud suspected that something was amiss, but trusted Daniel enough to know that he wouldn't keep anything important from her. In DUST After the Courier arrived from the Mojave. He presumably convinced Daniel to let the Sorrows fight. With their alliance shaped, the Sorrows and Dead Horses drove the White Legs from Zion, where they ended up in the Divide. The White Legs caused chaos for the Tribals that had made their home in the ruins of what formerly called Ashton, and now was the North Watchpost, but were pushed back. During this war, it's unknown whether Daniel admitted the truth to Waking Cloud of what happened to her husband or not, but given the lack of animosity up until the Sorrows' destruction. He likely did and she forgave him. By 2282, due to possible NCR exploitation of Vault 22, ''B. mordicana ''spores were reintroduced into the atmosphere inside Zion canyon, this produced a highly-aggressive form of the fungus and infection rates among Zion occupants increased dramatically. Within a few years of the fungus' reintroduction, Spore carriers and weather conditions had decimated all wildlife previously found in Zion. Eventually, the decimation of Zion caused it's Tribals to abandon their home, where they were confronted by the mutated Tribals of the Divide. It's unknown who attacked first (as both sides blame the other), but by the end of it, the Dead Horses and Sorrows, including Waking Cloud went to war with the Divide tribes. Sadly, the Divide tribes began to push the Zion tribes back through the tunnel where they attempted to head back through the tunnel to find another passage out of Zion. To their horror, they realised the tunnel had been locked and the key's holder was Daniel, who had ran off to fight the Wendigo, only to die for his efforts. Realising that Daniel's short-sightedness and foolishness had condemned them all, as they could now only head out to face the Divide Tribals in a bloodbath,. Waking Cloud (having presumably been injured), used the last of her strength to write a note condemning Daniel for everything he had done and how she was a fool to trust him with the safety of her and her tribe. Waking Cloud then either died of her injuries, or was slaughtered alongside the Dead Horses and her fellow Sorrows'.Category:Characters